


Puppy Love

by backtoblack101



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtoblack101/pseuds/backtoblack101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m just so in love,” she whispered, eyes brimming with unshed tears. “Just like… an all-consuming kind of love that I can’t help but be drawn into, like this love is my lifeline.”</p><p>or, the one where Peggy and Angie get a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> just because I wrote some angst earlier and then this dumb fluffy idea sprung to mind and i just had to...

Angie looked up at Peggy in total awe. “I’m just so in love,” she whispered, eyes brimming with unshed tears. “Just like… an all-consuming kind of love that I can’t help but be drawn into, like this love is my lifeline.”

Peggy chewed at her bottom lip to supress a grin. “Angie, sweetheart…” she sighed. “It’s a puppy…”

“But Peg…” Rather than finish her sentence Angie held up the two front paws of the golden retriever puppy nestled in her lap.

Peggy looked down begrudgingly at the animal her girlfriend had brought home from the pound, a panting mass of golden fur and excited eyes whose tail wagged frantically the second Peggy gave it the slightest inclination of attention.

“Look at him,” she whined when Peggy didn’t instantly dissolve into a pool of goo.

“I am…”Peggy huffed, although she had to admit she couldn’t quite make eye contact (honestly did its eyes have to look quite so sad).

“Okay, then pet him,” Angie insisted, lifting him up Lion King style until his big sad eyes were right in front of Peggy’s face (and thus impossible to avoid).

Peggy’s hand moved away from her side and towards the dog like some higher power was forcing her to do so. It wasn’t that she had anything against dogs per say, she just knew that with the hours her and Angie kept they would be hard pushed to fit a dog into their lives as well and as much as she’d tried to explain this to Angie her reasoning had fallen on deaf ears, leaving her needing to play the role of the realist. Now though her fingertips were inching closer and closer to the mass of fur in front of her and she was finding it increasingly difficult to remember why she’d wanted to be practical or realistic in the first place.

His tail wagged frantically when Peggy’s fingers finally scratched behind his ear and in spite of herself she felt a ridiculous smile cracking her steely façade as he yelped happily for more attention. Slowly she eased Angie’s fingers off his underbelly, instead pulling him into her own lap so she could cuddle him properly, not caring that his fur clung to her dark pencil skirt.

“We’re keepin’ him, ain’t we?” Angie was grinning like a manic but Peggy didn’t have it in her to roll her eyes.

“Shut up…” She muttered instead, indignant as ever even as she allowed her hand to be licked all over by the pup.

“Now, now,” Angie scolded lightly, a hand coming over to scratch behind the dog’s ear while she spoke. “No using language like that in front of Howard Jr.”

**Author's Note:**

> See part of me has always wondered why Howard wouldn't name Tony after him, bc calling his kid Howard Jr seems like the exact kinda thing he'd do. So i figure it's bc he already had a namesake... whether he liked it or not.


End file.
